Love Letters
by Poppy91
Summary: 1940-Love letters exchanged between lovers Kate and Rick during the war.
1. Goodbye my love

My eyes were flooding while writing this,sorry the first chapter is short

Kate was saying goodbye to her boyfriend was off to the war to fight.

"I promise,Kate before you know it,we will be back in each other's arms"  
>"You promise?"<p>

She mumbled from his warm chest.

"I have something for you to symbol my promise"

He pulled out a ring and put it on her finger.

"This ring is a promise,that one day I will return to you,we will get married,have kids and grow old together"

"ALL A BOARD"

The train operator called out,Kate's cries got heavier,he grabbed her face and rubbed it,he kissed her forehead,left cheek,right cheek,lips and nose.

"You will always be in my heart Kate Beckett"

He whispered,as they walked away,his hands spilled out of her tight grab.


	2. Love heart

Rick opened up his letter from his loved one,Kate she put a paper love heart in the letter.

Dear,Rick.

At the train station you gave me a ring as a promise,so I'm giving you this love heart as my promise,a promos that yes I would love to marry,have kids and get old with you,it also promises that I will wait for you,even if you don't return to me,you will always be in my heart,if you do return to me please bring me back this heart,my heart stops when I hear a bell noise,thinking it's a telegraph,the radio like always plays our song and I can't help but to laugh and cry as my mind floods with the memory if your bad but yet funny dancing and singing,every night to help me sleep,I sleep with a sweater of yours,it almost feels like you wrapping your warm arms around me,I still have in my head the sound of you whispering every night "I love you" when you think I'm asleep,I stay asleep just so I can hear you say those three magical words.

Love,your Kate


	3. Dream a little dream of me

(Song is called,dream a little dream of me,sorry it's mostly a flashback)

My Dear sweet Kate,

thank you for the love heart,I sleep with it close to my heart,as a dream that one day I will return to you again,it's good to hear you can laugh at our song,when you said it I thought about,your laugh echoed in my mind,

(Flashback,not part of the letter)

"Rick,what is that"

She said giggling.

"Well,Katherine I do believe it is called dancing"

She giggled again,she hated it when anyone else called her Katherine,but loved when he called her Katherine,even if he was mocking her,he reached out his hand.

"But it works better with a partner"

(Stars shining bright above you  
>Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you<br>Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
>Dream a little dream of me)<p>

As the song played,they were in a tight embrace,there foreheads touching,his nose rubbing hers,he was putting off telling her that he had to go to the war.

(Flashback over)

Heaps of men just want peace,but all I want is to be in your arms,your soft lips on mine,your nose rubbing mine,your soft curly hair in my fingers.  
>Love always,your Rick.<p> 


	4. Fear

Kate had sent 4 letters to Rick and had got nothing back.

Dear,Rick.

This is the fourth letter I have sent you,I hope you are alright,I just wanted you to know that like you said to me you will always be in my heart,my hope is fading in your return more and more woman have lost husbands,bothers,boyfriends,fiancé and fathers,I just hope that I'm not one,you're the love of my life and I hope you return to me,not also is my hope fading in your return,but my dreams on marrying you and having children is fading also,I had a dream that felt so real where you came home in the middle of the night,you come up and cuddle next to me,when I woke up your weren't there,my eyes were flooding with tears.

Love always,Kate.


	5. Sacrifice

My darling Kate.

Sorry for the scare,I have done everything to make sure I come back to you,I have seen many man die for others,I can't imagine how hard it must be to choose between to never see their family's again or die somebody can see their family,I don't want to make that choice,but if I do,don't shut yourself of to the world,morn me for a while,than move on I want you to be happy and if you can find someone who makes you happy like I can than I will be happy in heaven,but I hope that doesn't happen.

Love forever and always,Richard Castle


	6. Reunion

Kate looked around the station looking for Rick.

"Kate?"

A familiar voice said behind her.

"Rick"

Her face lit up,she ran into his chest,she was home in his arms,their foreheads touched,he rubbed the tip of her nose.

"Is it really you?"

She questioned,she hoped it wasn't a dream,that it was reality.

"Yeah it's really me"  
>"You came back"<p>

She said in between breaths as she heavily cried.

"Of course I did"


End file.
